


head first

by meiya (nyadere)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Abuse, Reader Insert, fem!reader - Freeform, izaya x reader, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyadere/pseuds/meiya
Summary: Request: "hello! um could you do izaya with a girl who shares a similar pov but is opposite personality wise like she is just really sleepy a lot and just really soft with a kawaii aesthetic and he gets a crush on her and they like confess and cuddle and just pure fluff, please and thank you? I like your writing a lot!! ^^"from my imagines blog: rkthot00 on tumblrIzaya x fem!readerIzaya finally meets someone who can break through his walls.
Relationships: Orihara Izaya & Reader, Orihara Izaya/Reader
Kudos: 31





	head first

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! I have a multi fandom imagines/reader insert blog on tumblr https://rkthot00.tumblr.com/ and I'm going to start posting some of the filled requests here! Hope you enjoy! Requests are currently open and I write for a multitude of fandoms so don't be afraid to shoot me an ask!

Izaya liked to think of himself as someone with patience. Cold, calculated, and cunning, an impenetrable wall of deceit and intelligence. In fact, he was a god on earth. As such, there would be no one on this earth that could reach his level and penetrate his defenses. There could never exist someone with the ability to weaken him.

Or so he thought.

The day he met her was his downfall. Sitting on the stairs beneath an abandoned home, shivering and crying in the cold rainy night.

Being the man he is, Izaya’s interest was piqued. How had she ended up here? Where was she going? Was there someone she wanted to get revenge upon? Izaya needed these questions answered. If nothing else he’d at least be entertained.

“Good Evening.” He muttered softly into the dark, standing above her with an umbrella. “Do you need help?”

She gasped, her body twitching to life. Upon meeting Izaya’s eyes she retreated backwards.

“I-I… um…” She stammered, her eyes clearly bloodshot and misty. “I-I’m okay thank you…”

A grin stretched upon Izaya’s lips as he knelt down closer to her. “You shouldn’t be out here alone, who knows what could happen?” He taunted. She was clearly terrified but he was finding this quite fun.

“You’re right b-but…” She began to his surprise, “I-I don’t have anywhere to go.” She sniffled. Izaya was surprised at her tone. There was still fear present in her voice but it was surprisingly soft and helpless. He peered to her side, a now soaking wet duffel bag tucked closely into her hip. Had she been kicked out of somewhere? Did she run away?

Interesting.

“Well, if you’d like I can find you a place to stay, in fact, my guest room is open.” Izaya was shocked at his own words. He hadn’t meant for it to come out so genuinely. Nevertheless, the smile in his lips and the sparkle in his eye was just as affective.

The girl seemed hesitant of course, who would agree to something so sketchy? But Izaya’s charm is always too great. He can have someone wrapped around his fingers in no time.

“I-….okay.”

Perfect.

——————

Izaya had expected the next morning to go quite differently. He’d expected her to fumble down the stairs, confused and afraid. Izaya would pry into her life and find out what happened and gain some information, or at least someone to mess with.

When morning came around the girl was up before him. Dressed for the day in some ridiculous pink clothing and making breakfast in his kitchen.

Shocked, he walked into the kitchen and didn’t say a word.

At his footsteps she jumped in surprise, “Oh! Good morning, I… I thought as a thanks for putting me up I’d make you breakfast.”

“Oh.” He replied, still stunned and took a seat down at his table. “Thank you?”

“Of course. It’s the least I could do..uh..”

“Izaya .Orihara Izaya.“

“Orihara-san.”

And she set the plate in front of him.

————

That morning Izaya had accomplished one goal. He’d learned most everything about her. After learning she had run away from an abusive boyfriend and found herself homeless, Izaya was surprisingly touched.

She’d told him most everything about her life story as they ate breakfast.

Izaya was captivated by her voice and her confidence. He even found himself telling her bits and pieces of his own life.

They’d ended up spending the day together and Izaya offered her his guest room again for the night. It was late afternoon but she’d looked to be nodding off since breakfast.

One more night turned into 3 weeks and Izaya was finding himself growing more and more attached to her.

He was always captivated by humanity, but in particular he was interested in her. Everything she said and did caught Izaya’s attention. She was one of the most intriguing of them all.

As time went on they learned more and more about each other. She would leave some days for work and never tell him where she was going or when she was coming back (although he quickly found out).

Izaya would go about his day normally, not letting her presence stop him but he found himself excited to see her come home.

This girl was quickly becoming a roommate more than a guest.

Sooner than later her belongings were ending up around the flat. Cutesy accessories covered in bright colors and equally as cutesy clothing. Izaya admired her ability to stand out in a crowd, not caring what other’s thought about her.

Izaya came to memorize her handwriting from notes left on the fridge and could tell exactly how she was feeling just from her expressions. Her smell had begun to seep into the couch cushions and Izaya longed to get home and smell it each day while waiting for her return.

Izaya had originally believed she was nothing but a plaything. Come to find out, their ways and outlooks on the world weren’t so different.

After a night of talking and lazing around on the couch they were having tea. Sitting in front of his large windows they peered out over the city, taking in the lights.

“Don’t you find people to be so….interesting?” She remarked, sipping idly at her tea.

Izaya chuckled softly, “Of course. There’s nothing I find more satisfying than observing.”

She smiled, turning to face him. Her eyes reflecting the city below them. “I love observing you.” She stated. Izaya grinned.

“I could say the same.”

“So that’s why you took me in? How mean.” She pouted.

Izaya couldn’t help but laugh and turn to her.

“Perhaps, and what if that’s true?” He leaned closer, his smirk as taunting as ever.

She met him with the same energy, her eyes glued to his. “I wouldn’t be angry, in fact I only came with you to see what you would do.”

Izaya was stunned into silence. He knew there was something about her but never had he expected her to have such...interesting motives.

“Oh [name], I never knew you were that kind of girl.” He teased, his trademark smirk quickly coming back into place.

She giggled, “There’s a lot you still don’t know about me, Izaya.”

“I’m aching to learn it all.” He responded and dissolved the space between them.

His lips met hers and he decided he would let someone in, just this once.

She slept in Izaya’s bed that night for the first time, his arms wrapped around her waist and her body pressed close to his.

He had found something entertaining after all.


End file.
